


Daddy's Little Girl

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Funny, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why you never work with family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



> Daddy's Little Girl  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> SG-1, Jacob  
> 135 words  
> rating: PG

"Sam, get down."

"Be careful."

"Watch those rocks there."

"Careful, or they'll see you."

"Get down."

"Shhh."

"Sam, watch out for that-"

"DAD!" Her voice echoed through the valley. Jacob's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Sam, get down!" It was Daniel this time. She dropped to the ground, a staff blast sizzling past where her head used to be.

Jacob grabbed her arm, pushing her back down the hill. "Our cover is blown."

She grit her teeth. "No, really."

"Sam-" Jacob warned.

"Dad." She yanked her arm free. "I know what I'm doing."

He glanced back at the pursuing Jaffa. "Sure, you do, sweetie."

"This is all your fault," Sam yelled as she jumped into the wormhole.

Jack and Daniel exchanged tired expressions.

"This," Jack said, "is why you never work with family."


End file.
